Show Me More PART TWO
by Madeleine Shepard
Summary: Daine and Numair ride to The Tower and he continues with what he promised back in Port Legann. Read first part first. Fluffy! Warning: Mature Audiences only, please.


Okay, consider yourself warned. Mature Audiences only, please. And please review! Hope you like it! madeleine

* * *

The next afternoon they were riding peacefully, almost like the old days, towards Numair's home on the coast. King Jon had granted them one month of 'vacation', providing they came back to the castle to help with the Immortal clean up after their break. Without saying it, he implied that it was to be a romantic retreat, making Daine wish fervently that Alanna hadn't shared her new knowledge with all her friends.

So the ride was almost the same as always, except that this time the two travelers could not keep their thoughts--or their eyes--off one another. Thankfully the trip didn't take them long, dusk was falling as they reached the tower the mage called home.

Daine had been there before, in passing, and stayed in one of her tall friend's guest rooms. Anxiously, she waited to see where he led her after they stabled Cloud and Spots.

Her heart fell when he showed her the same door of her last visit.

"Er, I can have Ilona bring you up a bath, and we can eat together when you're finished," her tall friend mumbled. Suddenly feeling for all the world like an inexperienced teenage boy, Numair looked at the floor. Daine didn't know how to fix it; it was so unlike Numair to be at a loss for anything, so she went inside the room and closed the door, leaning against it regretfully. She did not know that on the other side, Numair was doing the same thing, kicking himself for not showing her to his own room.

Sighing, he turned and went there without her, laying on his bed and tugging off his shoes and shirt until all that was left was his breeches. Then he stared at the ceiling for a long time, mulling obsessively over the problem. She was like a rollercoaster--sometimes he felt guilty at the prospect of wrenching her innocence away, and then there were the times (mostly when she was touching him) that he could barely stand not pouring his love into her until she loved him back just as much.

He was lost in these thoughts as the sky darkened, and he heard a faint click as his door opened. He had not thought to lock it, and he looked up to find his breathtaking magelet, in all her glory in nothing but a white shift and her masses of smoky brown curls tumbling around her shoulders.

"Numair?" She asked in the dark, knowing by his breathing that he was there. "You didn't come to dinner."

He was across the room in two strides, not caring that his shirt remained on the floor by the bed. She didn't see him coming, until she felt the warm bare skin on her cheek, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Daine…I was thinking."

"You think too much."

"Magelet, I still don't know…" his voice trailed off with uncertainty. Now a new feeling washed over her. Impatience, and ire.

"Numair Salmalin! I swear to the Great Goddess that you are being so ridiculous right now! I want you! Don't you get it? I want you to show me what lovers do. I want you to teach me how to be in a relationship. I want youand only you. I want to explore how much we feel for each other, and we'll never find out if we're meant to stay together if you don't give us a god's cursed chance! I want--"

He stopped her words with a kiss. It swamped her with desire and she choked on her words.

"All right, magelet. Calm down. I see your point. I will resolve to worrying about things later." With his magic, he lit a single candle, light that revealed her flushed face and his growing attraction as he held her, pressed to him fervently. She looked up into those dark pools of desire, enthralled by the husky tinge that came to his voice whenever she was near.

"Teach me, Numair."

"Are you sure, magelet? Tonight? Everything?"

She nodded with conviction, and he lifted her off her feet, kissing her until she hung limp as a doll. He didn't mind, she didn't weigh very much anyways. Lazily, he swung her onto the bed.

"Numair--I'm not nervous or anything--well, maybe a little, but in any case...how many times have you done this before?" She squeaked, reminding him painfully of his rather caddish past.

"Daine, I won't lie. I have done this sort of thing with more than a few women. Only three of them were slightly long term, but even then, it wasn't love, you have to know that. I didn't respect them, and I think you'll find my style of lovemaking entirely different with you." She blushed at his mention of the word, then immediately felt stupid for blushing.

"Well, I've never even been kissed properly, aside from you. So show me."

Daine rolled off him and laid expectedly on his bed, waiting, for what, she didn't know. Fighting his fears, Numair did as he was told. He started with a few of the sorts of kisses they knew, the kind she was familiar with, to loosen her up before they plunged into the gray areas that she had no grasp of.

It worked. Within seconds, she succumbed to the feelings his kisses always brought to her. She gasped for air, her mind hazy and dizzy with desire, only able to focus on one thing: Numair's eyes.

"Magelet," he croaked. "You must be sure before I continue, or I can't promise I'll be able to stop."

"I'm sure, Numair," she breathed.

He took in the sight of her, completely willing and ready, her beautiful face gazing up at him with trust and confidence. He reached for the hem of her shift, now twisted around her calves. As his fingers brushed the skin of her ankles, she shivered with delight. Those same long fingers lifted the hem, helping her shimmy out of her shift, leaving only her breastband and loincloth to cover her. Before delving any further, Numair was content to explore all this new terrain he'd only felt through fabric before. He positioned himself at her ankles, breathing on her skin, that warm, spicy aroma of his doubling in potency as the heat of his own body sent it streaming into her senses. He planted little kisses on her legs, moving from her knees, to her thighs, then pausing for one breathless moment before trembling and moving on, his lips exploring the skin of her stomach, nuzzling against her breast band, then settling back at her neck, nipping and teasing there until she could take no more. With a strangled groan, he positioned himself on top of her, his bare chest sticking with heat to her bare stomach, his hand running feverishly along her side, fingers unwillingly holding back from tearing off every last scrap of clothing. His mouth closed on hers, they kissed with a perfect rhythm, they knew each other so well. The heat built between them, but Daine knew there was more to this than just kissing. So far, everything felt so heavenly she was swamped with the desire for more.

"Numair," she whispered between kisses. "Show me more."

He paused, the haze in his eyes lit deliriously by the candle.

At this he rolled halfway off her, still holding her gaze. With deft fingers he reached around her, unclasping the breast band. The cloth laid there, not knowing what to do. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, he kissed the entire perimeter of the fabric, making her clamor for more each time his lips met skin that had never been caressed before. Boldly, achingly, she wrestled her hand free and tore the cloth away from her body, not caring where it landed. Numair's eyes darkened as he gazed at the new flesh.

Instead of feeling embarrassed, Daine drank in his gaze of appreciation, feeding her confidence. She pleased him, even with almost no clothing on. Just herself. She loved every new look in his eyes, ones she never dreamed of seeing. It was his turn to be bold. He shook himself out of the daze her revealing held him in, and bent his head low. Before she could ask what he was doing, he took her flesh in his mouth, first one breast, then the other. He kissed them as lovingly as he kissed her lips.

"You--sure—are...good at this." She said, when not fighting for air.

"I think...all my practice has been for you," he confessed mistily, returning to her lips. Now his hands replaced his mouth, and she yielded to the pleasure he brought her.

"Do you want to stop? We can learn more tomorrow night," his words fought his deepest desires, but it was only chivalrous to ask.

"Numair. Show me more." This time she kissed him, writhing under him in desire. His thigh found the space between her legs, and he ground against her, making her fully aware of her every nerve ending.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at his young love. He ceased the movement of his powerful leg, and for a moment lost himself in the love he felt for her, it's coolness washing over the heat of the moment. It soothed her, ripened her. She closed her eyes and let him slip her loincloth off.

In the same way that he had treated her breasts, he made love to this new area with his lips, with his hands. The room was still, achingly silent save for the little clicks and swishes of skin on skin, his mouth on her flesh. She drifted into a dreamy wonderland, gripping his hands for support as he nuzzled her most intimate places.

"Show me more, Numair." This time her voice was steady, although still fraught with love and desire.

He sat up. She looked at him, then extended both arms. She began to unlace his breeches. He merely watched, letting her discover what she wished without his prompting. It felt less like he was seducing her, and more like she was seducing him, which reassured him that she indeed was ready for this.

As she touched him, he became overwhelmed with the very fact that the woman he most loved in all his life, in all the world, was touching him, was about to take him. It brought a film of tears to his eyes, he wanted her so: forever.

He helped her by stripping off the rest of his breeches, and then, gloriously, they were both naked, together.

Again the words ripped from her lungs.

"Show me more, Numair."

It was all the permission he needed. He kissed her fiercely even as he positioned himself gently.

"Magelet, it might hurt—it will hurt."

"I don't care. I'm ready. Now, Numair." His name on her lips never lost its magic to the man who knew so much magic already. The desire thick in her voice broke his last reserve, and he slid into her. His head rang, but he caught himself and held back. He looked down at Daine. Her delicious gaze ate him up, and he kept her stare as he proceeded with the utmost precaution. She bit her lip, and he asked gently if she wanted him to stop. Later, she'd explain that it did hurt, but it was a dull ache rather than a sharp pain, an ache that could only be soothed with stretching, like a sore, tight muscle. So he stretched her. The little moans that escaped drove him nearly mad. He caught her lips up in a deep, wet kiss. They ate each other hungrily, like animals in heat, as his movements crescendoed to a speed of unfathomable pleasure.

Their kisses grew to life or death intensity and then--gloriously, his name broke from her lips and he couldn't hold on any longer, captivated by his lovely wondrous magelet. Luckily, she felt the same, for between her sighs and screams, he heard her say "Numair...show me more."

The hot little words on his ear were enough to send him over the edge. A string snapped inside him, he trembled; the moment seeming much longer than a second, it felt like whole minutes of streaming, wonderful, shaking, -- ecstasy. Then, as soon as it began, it was over, and their bodies fell in a muss of sweat and tangled hair, her body slack around him.

He looked down at her, dazed and pink and shaken, and felt more love than he had ever known.

"I love you, my Magelet." Her eyes fluttered open.

"I love you too, Numair," she whispered, tears of love in her eyes. He rested his head in the hollow of her neck, both content just to hold each other and dream of what was to come.


End file.
